fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet
|previous affiliation = |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag Klasy "S" Opiekunka Wróżkowych Wzgórz |previous occupation = 7-my Mistrz Gildii Fairy Tail Mag |team = Drużyna Natsu |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou |partner = |previous partner = Gray Fullbuster |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Irene Belserion (matka) Ojciec nieznany |counterpart = Erza Knightwalker |magic = Magia Miecza Podmiana: Rycerz Telekineza |weapon = Miecze |manga debut = Rozdział 10 |anime debut = Odcinek 4 |japanese voice = Sayaka Ohara |english voice = Colleen Clinkenbeard |image gallery = yes }} Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto) jest magiem Klasy S i członkinią Gildii Fairy Tail. Popularność zdobyła dzięki swoim unikatowym umiejętnościom. Należy do Drużyny Natsu. Jest również jedną z głównych bohaterek serii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, Strona 11 Została mianowana Siódmą Mistrzynią Gidii, na czas zniknięcia Makarova w X792.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 438, Strona 17 Wygląd thumb|left|130px|Erza w swoim normalnym ubraniu Erza jest młodą kobietą o długich, szkarłatnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Jej prawe oko zostało zaimplantowane przez Porlyusicę, a na nadgarstkach ma mało widoczne blizny po kajdankach. Wyróżnia się swoją smukłą i zgrabną sylwetką, którą podziwiają nawet kobiety. Charakteryzuje się również dość obfitym biustem. Na co dzień ubiera się w wykonaną na zamówienie zbroję Heart Kreuz, błękitną spódnicę, a na nogi zakłada czarne kozaki. Symbol gildii jest ciemnoniebieski i umieszczony w górnej części lewego ramienia. Erza specjalizuje się w Podmianie, toteż zmienia nie tylko swoje codzienne ubranie, ale także zbroje. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Zła ErzaErza jest niezwykle surową osobą, często krytykuje zachowanie i nawyki pozostałych członków gildii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 10, Strony 12-15 Jest niecierpliwa, nie znosi ludzi, którzy nie odpowiadają od razu na pytania. To w połączeniu z tragicznym dzieciństwem sprawiło, że większość jej znajomych czuje się niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 89, Strona 10 Jednakże wierzy ona w sprawiedliwość i odczuwa dumę z bycia magiem Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 46, Strona 5 Według Lucy, Erza jest "piękna, ciepła i pełna pasji". Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 178, Strona 8 Jellal, po utracie wspomnień, pamiętał jedynie jej imię, przy czym stwierdził, że jest ono "pełne dobroci, blasku i ciepła". Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 146, Strony 18-19 Mimo takich opinii, Erza samą siebie nazywa beksą, która nie potrafi ochronić tych, na których jej zależy, np. Roba próbującego ocalić ją od śmierci, czy porwanego zamiast niej Jellala, któremu zrobiono pranie mózgu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 91, Strony 15-20 Ponadto uważa, że odczuwa dyskomfort, kiedy nie ma na sobie zbroi, zapewniającej jej bezpieczeństwo.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 77, Strona 17 Mimo to podczas krzyżowania mieczy z Ikarugą przezwyciężyła swój strach i walczyła bez zbroi. Pomijając jej zachowanie i ubieranie się w dość konserwatywny sposób, Erza niejednokrotnie udowodniła, że lubi się stroić. Wiele jej zbroi jest dość skąpych, uwydatniających przy okazji jej kobiece kształty. Ma niekiedy skłonności do ubierania się w dość wyzywający sposób.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 75, Strona 14Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 131, Strona 4 Scarlet nie ma problemu z prezentowaniem swojego ciała mężczyznom, albo przynajmniej towarzyszom z gildii. Nie odczuwa żadnego zażenowania, kiedy zaprasza Natsu i Graya do wspólnej kąpieli lub, kiedy wspomina, że wspólnie brali prysznice będąc jeszcze dziećmi. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 47, Strona 12 Podczas kąpieli w gorących źródłach, wyczuwa obecność podglądaczy i zaprasza ich do siebie szokując tym samym Wendy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 261, Strony 19-20 Lucy oznajmia, że Erza ma także nawyk wpełzania do jej łóżka, kiedy dzielą pokój podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281: Strona 18 Magia i Umiejętności thumb|left|Erza "zapisuje" sukienkę, aby móc ją podmienić Podmiana: Rycerz '(換装 別名 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Betsumei Za Naito): Podmiana jest podstawową magią Erzy, którą opanowała już do perfekcji. Pozwala jej ona na szybką zamianę broni, zbroi, czy ubrań w zależności od aktualnej potrzeby. Typ podmiany, którym się posługuje nazywany jest '''Rycerzem. Tytania zasłynęła ze swojej umiejętności dokonywania niezwykle szybkich wymian swojego ekwipunku. Ponadto jest jedynym znanym magiem, który potrafi to robić podczas walki. Rozsławiło ją to nie tylko w Magnolii, ale i w całym Królestwie Fiore. Dzięki tej zdolności zyskała przydomek "Tytania".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, Strony 9-13 thumb|right|Tutaj Erza może zmieniać zbroje i stroje do podmiany Magia Miecza (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): W wyniku stosowania swojej rycerskiej podmiany Erza opanowała także sztukę władania mieczem. Ten rodzaj magii, jak sam wskazuje, skupia się na użytkowaniu ostrzy. Erza wykorzystuje je do rozmaitych magicznych ataków. Rodzaje miecza są zależne od zbroi, którą akurat ma na sobie, co czyni z niej śmiertelnie niebezpieczną przeciwniczkę podczas bliższych starć. Dodatkowo potrafi kierować swoją bronią przy pomocy Telekinezy, co pozwala jej na zadawanie ciosów oponentom znajdującym się poza zasięgiem Tytanii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 14, Strony 11-12 Sztuczne Oko: Prawe oko Erzy jest sztuczne, jednakże dzięki niemu jest ona odporna na niektóre ataki. Ekwipunek Erza_Scarlet's_Heart_Kreuz_Armor.png|Zbroja Heart Kreuza Heavens_Wheel_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła Black_Wing_Armor_4.jpg|Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła Flame_Empress_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej Gaint_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Giganta Adamintine_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Adamantowa Zbroja_oczyszczenia_full.jpg|Zbroja Oczyszczenia 351px-Erza_Lighting_Empress's_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów Zbroja_lotu.jpg|Zbroja Lotu Robe_of_Yūen.png|Suknia z Yūen 660px-Morning_Star_armor.jpg|Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy 250px-Episode_92_-_Armadura_Fairy.jpg|Zbroja Armadura Wróżki Sea_Empress_Armor.png|Zbroja Królowej Mórz Episode_114_-_Seduction_Armor.png|Zbroja Uwodzenia 439px-Farewell_Armor.jpg|Pożegnalna Zbroja Fairy Tail Erza's_Nakagami_Armor.png|Zbroja Nakagami Erza's_new_armor.png|Przeszywająca Zbroja Erza_defeating_Avatar.png|Zbroja Ostrych Skrzydeł Erza_in_her_Wind_God_Armor.png|Zbroja Boga Wiatru Clothe_Erza.jpg|Strój Czystego Serca *'Zbroja Heart Kreuza': codzienna zbroja Erzy, zaprojektowana na zamówienie. *'Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła '(天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi) Zbroja, której Erza używa do pokonania dużej liczby przeciwników. Sama zbroja jest srebrna i wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składa się z florystycznych elementów, zakrywających klatkę piersiową, na biodrach ma ozdobny pas, zwieńczony długą białą spódnicą. Na głowie znajduje się diadem z parą skrzydeł znajdujących się nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących wokół Erzy. **'Blumenblatt': Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami wirującymi wokoło niej. **'Okrąg Mieczy': Miecze najpierw szybko wirują wokoło Erzy, a potem szybko atakują jej przeciwników. **'Miecz Trójcy': Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami ułożonymi w formacji delta. **'Miecz Pentagramu': Erza dwoma mieczami, wykonuje w powietrzu pentagram, który rani przeciwnika. *'Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła' (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): Zbroja ta zwiększa niszczycielskie zdolności Erzy. Erza walczy jednym, długim mieczem i ma skrzydła jak nietoperz. *'Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej '(炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku ognistego o 50%. Wyglądem przypomina trochę smoka. *'Zbroja Giganta' (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): To mocno zabudowana, żółta zbroja zwiększająca moc rzucania. Erza używa w niej dzidy. *'Zbroja Adamantowa' (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): Zbroja nieprawdopodobnie zwiększająca obronę. Erza nie ma w niej broni, tylko dwuczęściową tarczę. *'Zbroja Purgatora' (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Jedna z najpotężniejszych zbroi Erzy, podobno kto ją zobaczył nie mógł o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ nie przeżył. Zbroja jest czarna, a Erza używa w niej maczugi nabitej kolcami. *'Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów' (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku piorunem o 50%. Bardziej przypomina tunikę, niż zbroję. Erza używa w niej halabardy. *'Zbroja Lotu '(飛翔の鎧 Hishou no Yoroi): Przypomina nieco strój geparda z parą uszu na głowie. Erza używa miecza. *'Suknia z Yūen' (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): Erza używa halabardy, a sama zbroja jest pięknym kimonem. *[[Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy|'Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy']]' '(明星の鎧 Myoujou no Yoroi): Przypomina nieco Niebiańskie Koło, umożliwia wystrzeliwanie ognistych pocisków. Gdy Erza ją nosi może użyć ataku:. **'Fotonowe Ostrze' (光粒子の剣 Hikari Ryūshi no Ken): Erza wystrzeliwuje potężny pocisk energetyczny. *'Zbroja Armadura Wróżki '(his. Aramadura to Zbroja jap. 妖精の鎧 Yousei no Yoroi): Podobno najpotężniejsza zbroja Erzy, nosząca dumną nazwę od gildii, którą Erza kocha. *'Zbroja Królowej Mórz':' '''Zmniejsza siłę wodnego ataku o 50%. Zbroja ta upodabnia Erzę do morskiego stworzenia. *'Pożegnalna Zbroja Fairy Tail:''' '''Zbroja w której Erza odprawia Ceremonię Pożegnalną Fairy Tail. *Zbroja Nakagami: Jedna z najpotężniejszych zbroi Erzy. Pozwala ona naginać prawa magii według jej woli. *[[Przeszywająca Zbroja|'''Przeszywająca Zbroja]]: *'Zbroja Ostrych Skrzydeł:' Nienazwana zbroja Erzy. Pozwala ona zadawać obrażenia bez bezpośredniego kontaktu z przeciwnikiem. *'Zbroja Boga Wiatru': Zbroja, dzięki której Erza może używać Magii Wiatru. *'Strój Czystego Serca': Strój, w którym Erza zupełnie rezygnuje z obrony na rzecz ataku. *[[Zbroja Uwodzenia|'Zbroja Uwodzenia']]: Zbroja stworzona, by uwieść przeciwnika. Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki thumb|Pierwszy projekt Erzy *Erza jest aktualną Miss Fairy Tail. *Staje się dużo bardziej towarzyska po walce z Jellalem. *Jej ulubionym strojem jest strój króliczka, bo "uszka są słodkie". *Jest bardzo dobra w grach hazardowych. *Jej tytuł Tytania, pochodzi z powieści Williama Szekspira, pt. Sen Nocy Letniej, gdzie była ona Królową Elfów (czyli Wróżek). *Wydaje się być spokrewniona z Irene Belserion. *W mandze po sadze Wieża Niebios, zmienia zbroję, ponieważ jej poprzednia została zniszczona przez Ikarugę. W anime cały czas nosi tę samą. *Na każdą podróż bierze wielkie ilości bagażu. *W 129 rozdziale mangi na tablicy ogłoszeń po wygraniu konkursu na Miss Fairy Tail jej imię zostało źle napisane. Brzmiało ono "Elza". *Uwielbia występować na scenie, chociaż z tremy często myli jej się tekst. *Od odcinka 41 jej prawe oko zaczyna łzawić jak prawdziwe. *W pierwotnej wersji Mashima nadał Erzie bardziej "dziki" wygląd. Używała włóczni zamiast miecza i zawsze towarzyszyły jej ptaki. Jak Mashima powiedział, chciał stworzyć postać kobiety, której Natsu może się bać. *Pochodzi z wioski Rosemary, tak jak Kagura (którą Erza ocaliła przed losem niewolnicy w Wieży Niebios) i Simon. *W OVA "Witamy w Wróżkowych Wzgórzach", Levy zdradza Lucy, że Erza lubi powieści o tematyce lekko erotycznej. 200px|right|thumb|Pijana Erza * Erza nie może także spożywać alkoholu. Gdy jest bowiem pijana, zachowuje się agresywnie wobec towarzyszy i wydaje się mieć kłopoty z rozpoznawaniem innych. *Na pewno żywi jakieś głębsze uczucia do Jellal'a. *Na początku mangi Erza ma długą grzywkę, natomiast w anime grzywkę równo pociętą pod brwiami z przedziałkiem z lewej strony. *Evergreen po przeprowadzeniu wywiadu do tygodnika "Czarodziej" na pytanie z kim ma najlepsze relacje z gildii, odpowiedziała, że z Erzą. * Charakterem Erza jest bardzo podobna do Julii z Rave Master, pierwszej mangi Hiro Mashimy. * Uwielbia widok nagiego ciała (nie ważne jakiej płci). Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios